


Supersuns

by Dunhomas



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Consensual, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunhomas/pseuds/Dunhomas
Summary: The gay porn we dont deserve but need.





	1. Birds n steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Public](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Public).



Thunder roared and the lightning flashed across both Gotham and Metropolis, the sister cities standinh against the stormy night together.

How fitting it must have been, that two teenagers from the cities slept together in one of the bedrooms of Wayne manor.

Well hardly sleeping:  
"Arhh" the boy wonder moaned just under the sound of the storm. "Fuck me, faster Jon."  
"Full speed ahead," the boy of steel activated his superspeed and started to move his dick faster and as a result was now fully erect.   
In out in out, Damian felt his bottom being torn by Jon but he only moaned in delight as they both had waited so long for this.  
"Ohno no no, Damian I have pull out I'm going to cum, and I'm not wearing any protection!"Jon squeled as he tried to pull out his penis.  
"Don't you pull out it now jon!"  
In fear of his yelling partner Jon pushed his penis back all the way in before it happened. The cum squirted inside Damian and he felt the smoothing liquid shoot up.  
Jon then pulled himself out of Damian and proceeded to his underwear on the floor.  
"Jon, what are you doing,"  
"Damian, well I penetrated you that's all we agreed on."  
"But jon I haven't cummed yet at least suck me off."  
"Fine, but then we're sleeping together naked, me hugging you from behind."  
"Deal"  
Forgetting about his clothes Jon walked back upto Damian who was standing on the queen size bed. They both knelt down, so that Jon was just the right hieght. Then slowly Jon began to suck on Damians dick. Unsatisfied with his partners efforts Damian grabbed Jon's head and pulled it so it got all of his dick and not just the top half as Damian's dick was huge.  
Damian then made Jon get faster and faster eventually causing the pleasure so great that Damian started to precum. Jon tried pulling himself off but Damian wasn't having it "Jon, your staying on  
My dick until all my cum is in that mouth."   
Eventually Damian squirted in Jons mouth.  
Jon pulled his head off and swallowed it. "Actually that tasted pretty good, although your precum is a bit bitter damian."  
Then the two kissed each other good night and Damian kept his deal by laying on the Jon's penis as they slept.


	2. The fathers wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and clark aren't fond of their son's behavior.

Alfred was was sweeping the floors of Wayne manor that night. He had swept through every room except master Damians. "He'll be sleeping so I'll be in and out" alfred thought as he journeyed to the young master's room and when he opened the door he was shocked to what he saw. Two MALE underage teens in the same bed. "It can't be" the butler thought as he peaked under the covers discovering the horrifying sights of to competely naked males sleeping together. The bulter looked at Jon's face which had a silver white liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth and ran out to tell the father. The batman


	3. Superbat beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce have discovered their boys are sleeping together. For being disobedient the boys are punished by their respective daddies.

Sun shining the two sidekicks moaned in bed as the sun and bird tweets woke them. When Jon and Damian looked up they saw their fathers starring at them.  
Damian couldnt hear what was being said to Jon but he heard his father the batman shout "Damian, Batcave NOW!"  
Without stopping to get dressed Damian did as he was told while still smelling Jon's beatiful cum and trying to look as sorry as he could.  
When Bruce confronted Damian at the batcave he said "look I get you like him but I'm disappointed that you forgot about us Damian."  
Damian still in the nude tried to apologize saying "Father, I'm so so sorry, I just didn't think you'd underyou stand."  
To which Bruce replied "Had you told me, I would have made sure you were prepared."  
Damian reliazied he wasn't in the kind of trouble he thought he was so he asked "what do you mean prepared?"   
Bruce replied "I would have you lessons on everything you needed to know about male Same-sex. Maybe some practical ones if your lucky. Im not a billionare play boy for nothing."  
Damian then said "I don't suppose you could give me some tips on my performance now?"  
Bruce smirked and said "only after, I your daddy punishes you first."   
Damian smiled back and that was all bruce needed to see before undressing himself.  
"Suck it" bruce demanded his son


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry what?" Damian said standing there in shock. "By prepared, I thought you meant wear a condom or something. Are you into insecence or something?"

Bruce pulling back up his pants said "Your talking to a guy who cosplays as a bat and gets male children calls them sidekicks before dressing them in brightly coloured tights."

"Fair point, however my answer is no father. My body is for John and John only." Damian replied very strong on the subject.

"Very well, go make love and whatnot." Bruce stated to his son who didn't need to be told twice, alright msking his way out of the batcave and back to John.

"I'm truly sorry sir, I thought since this one was gay, you'd actually might succeed." Said Alfred as he came by with a bottle of wine.

Bruce took the bottle and said "4 said no, I'll find a robin to my batman one day, surely some child out there wants a sugar daddy."


	5. More fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week had passed. Tensions at an all time high awkard between Damian and his father. Patrols were silent, communicating only with head and hand gestures.

The Robin was alone on patrol one night when John gave him a text. "Tonight? There's a hotel in metropolios."  
Robin sent back with "I'm not busy, now?"  
Robin felt a gleeful pain, his dick erecting against his tights when he got the reply "Yes please, 32 Freds drive the golden complex, room 23. I'll be waiting. Love you."  
So as cliche as it was Robin couldn't help but send back "Love you too."  
Damian activated the batwing, and took off. To his lover.


End file.
